Prince of Wolves
Prince of Wolves is the first book in The Grey Wolves Series. In it, we meet the three best friends, Sally Morgan, Jennifer Adams and Jacquelyn Pierce. We also meet the mysterious Romanian foreign exchange student, Fane Lupei. Summary "''Jacque Pierce'''' was just an ordinary 17-year-old girl getting ready to start her senior year in high school in Coldspring, Texas. When a mysterious foreign exchange student from Romania moves in across the street, Jacque and her two best friends, Sally and Jen, don't realize the last two weeks of their summer was going to get a lot more interesting. From the moment Jacque sets eyes on Fane she feels an instant connection, a pull like a moth to a flame. Little does she know that the flame she is drawn to is actually a Canis Lupus, a werewolf, and she jsut happens to be his mate; the other half of his soul. The problem is Fane is not the only wolf in Coldspring, Texas. Just as Fane and Jacque are getting to know each other, another wolf steps out to try and claim Jacque as his mate. Fane will now have to fight for the right to complete the mating bond, something that is his right by birth but is being denied him by a crazed Alpha. Will the love Fane has for Jacque be enough to give him the strength to defeat his enemy, will Jacque accept that she is Fane's mate and complete the bond between them''?" Beginning Jacque is looking out of her window with binoculars pinned on the Henrys house which is across the street in Coldspring, Texas. She knows that they are hosting a foreign exchange student and wants to get all the details for Jen and Sally. A limo pulls up and out steps Sorin, Fane's Guardian and driver, who goes to open the door for Fane who has already got out of the limo. Fane locks eyes with Jacque after he hugs Sorin and hears Jacque in his head. He speaks with her telepathically before entering the Henry residence and settling in. Jacque in the meantime phones Jen and Sally who stay over for the night, planning to go over with Jacque's mother, Lilly Pierce, to the Henrys to meet Fane. Jacque falls asleep to an image of a full moon, unsure what it meant. Fane woke up the next morning and realized that Jacque was coming over. He showered and dressed before rushing downstairs. He confidently introduced himself to Lilly, Jen, Sally, and Jacque, speaking to each girl in Romanian as he bowed and kissed their hand. He also breathed in Jacque's unique scent of snow and cotton candy as he growled possessively. He spoke to her in her mind before she ushered everyone out. Middle Fane has realized that Jacque is his one true mate. Jacque has realized it also but doesn't know what is going on with how she feels about him. Jacque sunbathes outside in her front lawn, which happens to be in front of Fane's bedroom window, and is annoyed by Fane when he comments about the bikini, saying that they only gave her 1/4 of the costume in the shop, not realizing that she is revealing the mating marks which are for his eyes only, to anyone who passes by. Jacque, annoyed by Fane's inner dialogue, bows sarcastically and goes to take a shower whilst Fane asks Brian Henry to take him to a motorcycle dealership so he can buy a second-hand bike with the credit card his father gave him. Jacque, now finished with her shower and drying herself, notices the marks on her back and screams in Fane's mind, both scared and confused. Fane blocks Jacque out and tells Brian he had ringing in his ears. They arrive at the dealership and Fane spots a Honda Shadow which seem to be in good condition. As the salesman approaches, Fane realizes he is also a werewolf. Fane questions the man named Steve and discovers that there is an unregistered pack in Coldsprings, meaning he is not the only werewolf in town. He purchases the bike and Steve gives him a message from the Coldspring Alpha, telling him not to unpack. When Fane and Brian return home, Fane on his bike having bought a helmet for both himself and Jacque, Lily invites them for pizza with the girls, which both accept. Facts The woman on the cover of the book is Jacque. The book is told from Jacque and Fane's viewpoints. New Characters Jacquelyn Pierce Jennifer Adams Sally Morgan Lilly Pierce Fane Lupei Sorin Steve Lucas Steele Vasile Lupei Alina Lupei Decebel Anghelescu Trent (mentioned only) Sara Henry Brian Henry Category:Books